Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid mixture for internal use for prophylactic health protection which is based on the active ingredients of biological natural products and is used in particular for prophylactic protection against the nega- tive consequences of the effects of radiation, such as X-rays and the like, on the human organism.
Numerous causes of illness in the human body are due to the effects of deficiencies, such as vitamin deficiency. The prophylaxis of illness by increasing the defensive powers of the body itself, by supplying active ingredients that exist in nature, by now has gained increasing popularity in wide segments of the public. On one hand, a great many products are therefore known that are based on the illness-preventing action of vitamins or natural products that contain vitamins and are employed in health care.
In medicine, on the other hand, radiation, such as X-rays, are used for numerous examination methods as well as for radiation therapy. Although such examination methods have excellent significance in the treatment of illnesses, in excessive doses they are also highly harmful to health. Additionally, such harmful radiation also includes the radiation that occurs from human intervention into the natural environment, with an example being the ultraviolet radiation from sunlight. The biological effect of such radiation, in an excessive dose or with long-term action, can cause disruptions in the function and structure of the cellular tissue or organs and eventually can involve the entire organism. Known methods of radiation protection by keeping the threatened parts far away, or keeping them covered with material that is impermeable to radiation, can often not be employed reliably.